Maggie
'''Maggie '''is a musician of Lost & Found Music Studios, who is originally from an unknown small town. She is currently a member of the girls' band, in which she was temporarily kicked out of. Maggie is possibly Theo's girlfriend. Before the Show Maggie was adopted."Potent Love." Wikia. Retrieved on February 19, 2016. She grew up in a small town where she states her friends aren’t interested in music the way she is.Lost & Found Music Studios. Family Channel. Retrieved on December 11, 2015.Maggie lives in a small town inside of Greenway, possibly Redway with her sister's dance studio beside her former music studio. Season 1 Maggie receives a message saying that she can audition for Lost & Found Music Studios, and excitedly accepts the offer, hoping that she can be around people who enjoy music as much as she does."Play the Record (episode)." Wikia. Retrieved on January 17, 2016. Maggie auditions for Lost & Found and makes friends with Annabelle. She makes it into the studio. Maggie spends time with Luke, as a result of which Leia begins to suspect that she has a crush on him."All About the Music." Wikia. Retrieved on February 18, 2016. Maggie shares secrets with Annabelle, Rachel and Leia, her new girl band. Maggie and Leia make a pact that they will both forget about their feelings for Luke for the benefit of the band and their friendship. When Magenta City, the popular band to which Maggie's uncle manages, performs at Lost and Found, Maggie and her "back up band" (Leia, Rachel, and Annabelle) are asked to open but the other girls say no. Maggie performs with the boys 'band instead. The girl band finds this a huge betrayal because she sold herself out as an act to the boys band. so they rightfully kick her out. Maggie is shocked when she finds out that the girls' band has already replaced her with Eva. She talks to Annabelle and Rachel and hears that they want her back because Eva doesn't have the same connection Maggie has with the band. She finds the courage to talk to Leia and ask for her spot back in the band. They talk and Leia allows Maggie back in under the condition that she is not allowed to flirt with Luke. Season 2 Now being back in the girl band, Maggie doesn't want to put up with Leia's rules and makes attempts to decline the rules and irritate Leia, including pressuring Leia into giving her torch song to Rachel to sing. Later, she approaches Leia in Java Junction and is warned by Leia that she can get kicked out of the band. Maggie retaliates that if she gets kicked out, she will have free time and she will be able to get closer with Luke."Sweet Tarts." Wikia. Retrieved on January 28, 2017. During Rock Against The Clock, Leia leaves the band, for the sake of the competition, and Luke replaces her. Maggie is happy about this and attempts to grow closer with him after Rachel and Annabelle bail (under Leia's commands). Maggie is told by Leia that there is a casting call with guitarists with bangs, only to find out that the casting call was fake and only for Leia to spend more time with Luke. She realizes this and comes back to do the duet with Luke. Maggie performs a song with him and tries to make Leia jealous. Maggie is all the more angry with Leia after she finds out about how she sold out the band for Luke, from Rachel and Annabelle."Last Shot." Wikia. Retrieved on January 28, 2017. Personality Maggie is extremely passionate about music, shown when she leaves her old town, which is presumably far away (seeing as she travels on a bus and a train to get there). She is also a really good friend to/of many people and wants them to be happy. For example, she helped Annabelle learn the audition song when she was panicking and cheered Rachel up when she was missing Leia. However, she does not get along with Leia all the time because of the fact that they both really like Luke. Maggie does keep to the pact that they'll forget about Luke for the benefit of the band but only annoys Leia when she has played her. Physical appearance Maggie has dark eyes and dark wavy hair that is stylized with long front bangs. Relationships Annabelle Annabelle and Maggie seem to be good friends; if not, best friends. They immediately become friends after meeting each other at the Lost & Found Music Studios auditions."Heart & Soul." Wikia. Retrieved on January 28, 2016. Luke Maggie has a crush on Luke."Freebird." Wikia. Retrieved on March 6, 2016. They seem to be really close and were caught several times by Leia giggling together (Leia's dislike towards Maggie is because of this). Appearances and absences Appearances #"Lost and Found" (debut; transition only) #"See Through Me" (transition only) #"Play the Record" (official debut) #"Heart & Soul" #"All About the Music" #"Dancing in the Rain" (non-speaking) #"Potent Love" #"Heart Shape" #"Freebird" #"Sunrise" #"Callin' Callin' Part 1" #"Callin' Callin' Part 2" Absences #"Invincible" #"Day After Day" Quotes Gallery References __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:A to Z Category:Singers Category:Songwriters Category:Females Category:Guitarists Category:Lost & Found Music Studios Members Category:The Girls' Band Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Main Characters